Nunca lo pensé
by AkiraxKnight
Summary: Two-Shot. Natsu nunca había notado lo importante que era Lucy para él. Basado en el capitulo 109 del animé. Y ahora también basado en capitulo 122 xDD
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tail no me pertenece es del Genialoso Hiro Mashima-sensei, sólo ocupo sus personajes como fan loca que soy xDD.

One-Shot basado en el capitulo 109 del animé, la verdad cuando lo vi no pude dejar de pensar en que pasaría por la mente de los personajes. Sé que ese capitulo paso hace mucho, pero no había tenido tiempo de escribirlo y como llegó la inspiración a mí, he aquí la historia…

Espero les Guste ^^

_**Akira. **_

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"**Nunca lo Pensé" **

**~Natsu POV~ **

-No me dolió –_exclamé falsamente._

_Me levanté para saber donde había aterrizado luego de la caída. Frente de mí se encontraba una persona_

–Es él…-_Era el sujeto que cambió de color mi bufanda. Se encontraba dormido apoyado a un árbol._

-¡Cuidado Natsu! –_grito_ Happy desde la alturas._ La tierra alrededor mío empezó a temblar._

-¿Qué..? – _no puede terminar mi frase porque de la nada comenzó a brotar un gigantesco árbol que me hizo volar otra vez. _

-Había una pequeña semilla ahí – _escuche una voz desde más alto.-_ Mi arco del tiempo llevó la semilla al futuro. –Sentada en el árbol apareció una mujer- ¿A Dónde te llevará tu futuro Natsu Dragneel?

-Tú eres la de la otra vez – _inspire una vez para lograr captar el aroma_- No hay error, definitivamente es el mismo olor.

-¿El tipo que usó a Lyon y a los demás en la isla Galuna? –preguntó Happy.

-¿Te gusta travestirte o qué? –le _pregunté, de verdad me llamaba la atención que antes estuviera como hombre y ahora es mujer. _

-Ah… así que es eso… -comentó mi compañero.

-Así es como realmente me veo –contestó la mujer- Soy de Grimoire Heart, una de las 7 descendientes del purgatorio. Ultear Milkovich

_No entendí nada de su nombre, ¿Por qué tiene que ponerse un nombre tan complicado?_

-Parece un Trabalenguas –respondió Happy .

-¿Estás detrás de Zeref también? -me preguntó Ultear.

_¿Zeref? ¿De qué rayos hablaba? Ni yo ni Happy entendimos a lo que se refería, mire hacia atrás acordándome del sujeto que estaba dormido, ¿Este tipo es Zeref? ¿El que hizo a Lullaby y al Deliora? ¿de verdad era él? _

-¡Imposible! –Gritó el felino. – Zeref vivió hace muchos años, no puede ser…

-No se los voy a entregar –añadió Ultear- Él es mío

-¡No lo quiero! –_me enfadé-¡_Simplemente no los voy a perdonar! ¡Porque no se preocupan por nadie excepto ustedes mismos, ni si quiera por sus compañeros!

-Bien –habló tranquilamente la pelinegra- Te voy hacer pagar por lo de la última vez –levantó su brazo y comenzó a brillar para luego aparecer una bola flotando.- ¡Y esta vez es de verdad!

-¡Deja de molestar maldita! –_Recordé por todo lo que habíamos pasado-_ Si no fuera por ustedes, ¡Ya sería un mago clase S! –_escalé el árbol para poder golpearla y con eso terminar de una buena vez, pero ella fue más rápida que yo y me lanzo una de esas bolas flotantes directo a la cara. Comenzaron a multiplicarse golpeándome en varias partes a la vez. Destruí algunas con mi puño pero volvían a la normalidad al instante. _

-Puedo crear distintos futuros –habló desde el árbol- Distintos mundos paralelos, y ¡llevarlos a uno solo! – _lanzó otra vez su bola multiplicando su fuerza. Me dio de lleno, caí al suelo abatido._ –Oh vamos si sólo es el comienzo, ¡todavía falta para divertirnos!

-¡Natsu! –gritó asustado Happy. –_me levante y me preparé para contraatacar de nuevo- _Resiste Natsu, se que puedes!

-Tranquilo y no te molestes, que eso no me afectó –_agregué para calmarlo_.

-Te voy hacer pagar por lo de la isla Galuna –dijo la pelinegra- Vencerte muy rápido seria muy aburrido.

-Eres mucho más fuerte que antes –_recordé la pelea en la isla y nunca fue así._

-En ese entonces no ocupaba ni el 50% de mis poderes –exclamo con orgullo la maga.

_Ataqué de frente con una patada, pero algo me impidió el paso- ¡_Muévete! - _¿Qué demonios fue lo que golpee? _

-¡Natsu! –_escuche mi nombre, pero no me llamaba Happy _

_-¡_¿Lucy? -_ ¿Qué rayos hacía en medio de mi pelea? Además apareció con un sujeto gordo y grande…-_ ¿Por qué estas aquí?

-Lo mismo para ti –respondió la rubia. – Pero gracias, con eso me salvaste

-¡Lucy vino volando horriblemente! –añadió Happy en tono burlesco.-

_-¡_No es necesario que digas eso Happy! –exclamo enojada la ojicafé.

La pelinegra no comprendía del todo lo sucedido aún así hablo –Kain ¿que se supone que haces aquí?

El robusto tipo respondió muy nervioso –Ultear-san… es que yo, em, sólo seguía a esa mujer –apuntó a la rubia.

-Natsu ¿También estas peleando? –preguntó seria Lucy.

_-¿Es que acaso no ve?-_ Si, pero… ¡ella es mía!- _respondí apuntando a la pelinegra, no quería que interfiriera en la pelea, todavía tenía que ganarle y hacerle pagar por lo de la isla galuna. _

-¡No la quiero! –exclamo la maga estelar.

-¡Ella es muy fuerte! –Añadió el felino- A Natsu le está costando trabajo el pelear con ella.

-¡No es cierto! – _me enojé _¿_de verdad me tiene tan poca fe este gato?-_ ¡La voy a vencer!

-Pero ahora… ¡son dos enemigos! –Respondió Happy-

-_Eso me hizo pensar, la verdad Lucy es como caída del cielo –_ Pero ahora nosotros también somos dos. – _La miré esperando alguna respuesta. –_Por ahora olvidémonos de que somos rivales del examen y… ¡Reformemos el equipo! – _la idea de luchar junto a ella me encantó. Sonreí. Lucy capto al momento lo que dije y también rió_.

-¡Sí! –se arregló el cabello en su típica media cola hacia al lado. – Esto me trae recuerdos…

-¡Aye! Del momento en que nos conocimos. –agregó alegre el gato.

-_También me arregle el pelo, esto de verdad me emocina. -_¡Estoy encendido! –_ Levante mi brazo, extendí mi palma y juntamos los cinco con mi compañera, estaba feliz de poder contar con la ayuda de ella de nuevo. _-¡Vamos Lucy!

-¡Vamos Natsu! –grito la maga celestial.

-¡Se muestran como una pareja feliz! –grito Kain- _¿una p-pareja? ¿es que estaba loco? ¿Acaso no se da cuenta que es mi amiga? ¿cierto?-_ Ultear-san No voy a permitir que unos idiotas como estos la molesten, yo mismo voy a acabar con ellos.

-¡No lo puedo permitir! –_grite enojado, ¿es que acaso es idiota?-_ ¡Ya no sería un 2 contra 2!

-A mi me parece bien… -habló Lucy.

-Entonces te lo dejo a ti –accedió Ultear.- Yo me tengo que llevar a Zeref donde el Maestro Hades.

-¡Natsu! –Exclamó la ojicafé- esto es malo, no podemos permitir que hagan eso.

-_De verdad que era malo, todavía tenía que hacerle pagar por lo que me hizo- _¡Espera él todavía tiene que pagar por mi bufanda! No lo voy a dejar ir hasta que lo golpee en la cara. –_ataque directamente hacia la mujer no permitiría que se lleve al sujeto a ninguna parte, pero me lo impidió el gordito, me golpeó justo en la cara. Salí volando hacia el otro extremo. _

_-_¡Natsu!- gritaron al unísono Happy y Lucy.

-Bien entonces te los encargo Kain –dijo la pelinegra tomando a Zeref de los brazos.- No te contengas.

-¡No traicionaré tu confianza Ultear-san! –gritó confiado Kain.

_Me levanté del suelo, no me quedaba otra, tenía que terminar con el grandote primero para poder acabar con la tipa y Zeref. _–¡Supongo que tú serás el primero en caer! –_ Miré a Lucy parecía que ella iba a ir por Ultear en mi lugar, no me gusto la idea, el sólo pensarlo me molestó, ¿y si le pasa algo? pero como si nada quedo paralizada. _-¿Qué estas haciendo Lucy?

-¡No puedo mover mi cuerpo! –gritó frustrada la rubia.- _¿eso esta bien no? _

-Agarré un cabello tuyo mientras huías –le respondió Kain.- ¡Con eso tú y mi muñeco maldito son uno!

-¡No puede ser! –Exclamó asustada la ojicafé- _¿Un cabello? ¿Muñeco Maldito? ¿Qué tiene eso que ver? No entiendo nada. El idiota comenzó a jugar con el muñeco y Lucy repetía los mismos movimientos que él, la verdad es que se veía muy divertido. _

-¿Qué rayos esta pasando? –_pregunté en voz alta para saber si por lo menos Happy entendía algo. _

-Parece que ellos don se llevan muy bien –respondió alegre._- Lucy comenzó hacer unas poses vergonzosas como hizo el muñeco del tipo, pero seguía sin comprender bien lo que sucedía-_

-¡Ya lo tengo Natsu! –Exclamo Happy- Es el muñeco, con él, Kain obliga a Lucy hacer lo que quiera.

-Ah… -_respondí algo confuso, recién comenzaba entender la magia del grandote. –_¡Parece divertido!

-¡No lo es! –gritó llorando la maga. - ¡Deténgalo!

-¡Ahora ataca a tu compañero! –Gritó eufórico Kain- _¿Qué? Lucy nunca haría algo así contra sus amigos ¿no?_

_Me equivocaba, mi compañera venía directo hacia mí con el puño levantado, claramente para golpearme. _

-¡Natsu Esquívalo! – Gritó Lucy- _fui más rápido que ella y salté, apoyándome "inocentemente" sobre su parte trasera- _¡No toques mi trasero! –_me preparé para lanzar un rugido cuando Lucy me embiste con una patada, esta vez no lo pude detener. _

-¡¿Qué te pasa Lucy?_ –enojado le grité, ¿Cómo podía golpearme cuando estábamos frente a un enemigo- _¿Por qué hiciste eso? –_ella se disculpaba conmigo diciéndome que no era su intención. _

-¡No soy quien lo hace! –respondió avergonzada la ojicafé.

_Volvió a pegarme, no podía ir contra de ella, ni aunque fuera la Lucy de Edoras, nunca en la vida lograría hacer eso. -_¡Maldito!-_ le grité enfadado al grandote, no me quedaba otra opción… se que fue atrevido de mi parte, pero tomé a mi amiga de ambos brazos provocando una llave para calmarla, tengo que admitirlo, no me incomodaba el estar así, pero me sentía algo nervioso. -_¡No te muevas Lucy! Que poder tienes… ¿Acaso eres más poderosa cuando estas bajo el control de alguien?

-P-pero… ¡¿Qué estas haciendo? –Exclamo enojado Kain- ¡No puedo permitir esas acciones!

-_¿Qué acciones? Miré a mi compañera y me di cuenta de la posición en que nos encontrabamos- _¡No estamos haciendo nada! – gritaron al unísono ambos jóvenes.

-¡Se Gustan! – grito picaramente el felino-_ muy bien Happy, tu siempre apareciendo en lo mejores momentos, pensé sarcásticamente hacia mi amigo. _

-Suéltala –agregó el pelinegro- Si de verdad quieren hacer cosas así entonces… ¡Abrázalo hasta partirle los Huesos! –La rubia lo agarró con ambos brazos y comenzó a apretar con una fuerza abrasadora- _Bien… siempre he pensado que se sentiría ser abrazado por Lucy, pero esto no era lo que me imaginaba, ¡Rayos! De seguir así me matará._

_De pronto el dolor cesó, miré hacia el grandullón y éste… ¡ya no tenía el muñeco en sus manos! ¿Quién..? ¡Happy! _

-Maldito-san ¿Dónde fuiste? –preguntó Kain.

-Natsu, Lucy… ¡Le robé el muñeco! –gritó victorioso el gato

-¡Bien hecho Happy! -_perdón amigo por pensar mal de ti. ¡Eres el mejor! ¿o no? _

Happy quedó mirando a los dos jóvenes desde las alturas, pensando en la situación en que estaban, su cara cambió y miró con malicia a los magos.

-¿Y si hago esto?- pregunto con falsa inocencia mientras movía el muñeco.

La rubia que observaba desde abajo, perdió otra vez el control de su cuerpo, tomó la cabeza de su amigo y la coloco entre medio de sus pechos abrazándolo fuertemente.

-¡Kya! ¡No juegues con eso Happy! –gritó enojada la maga. _¿Bendito sea Happy por hacer eso? Nunca lo voy a reconocer frente de nadie. _

Kain que veía la escena celoso aprovechó la oportunidad para golpear al gato y así quitarle el muñeco pero el objeto cayó girando, haciendo que la pobre maga estelar imitara tales movimientos, justo en el momento en que iba a tocar suelo Natsu lo tomo en el aire.

-¡Lo tengo! –exclamo victorioso el mago. –_Ahora teníamos las de ganar, no voy a permitir que juegues de nuevo con Lucy. Ataque sin pensarlo dos veces. Pero el tipo me devolvió con más fuerza el ataque- _¿Qué eres exactamente?

-Es todo lo contrario a lo que aparenta –dijo el felino.

Kain volvió a embestir lanzando al mago de fuego contra unas rocas, estas cayeron debido al impacto, provocando que el chico quedara atrapado entre ellas, sin poder moverse.

-¡No puedo levantarme! –_ ¡Maldición! ¿Cómo voy a partirle la cara a ese imbecil? _

-¡Natsu! –Gritó preocupada la ojicafé- Espera un momento, voy a llamar a Virgo para que te saque de allí- en el momento que sacaba la llave se percató que no le quedaba el suficiente poder mágico para tal acción.

_En esta situación me sentía como un tonto, ¿Ahora como hago para proteger a Lucy y Happy? _

-¡Lucy detrás de ti! – advirtió el felino.

Kain atacó a la maga estelar sin piedad, empujándola fuertemente al suelo.

-¡Lucy!- _¿Cómo la ayudo? No puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada. ¡Demonios! ¡A ese bastardo lo mato! -_ ¡Mierda! ¡No puedo salir!

-Entonces –habló Kain- Quédate ahí mientras termino con ella.

-¡Maldito! –gritó desesperado el pelirosa mientras trataba inútilmente sacarse las rocas de encima

-¡No si puedo evitarlo! – exclama eufórico el felino en lo que volaba para atacar al enemigo,lo golpeo repetida veces pero no tubo efecto, como si nada el mago golpeó al minino dejándolo herido en el suelo.

_-¡No puede ser! Ahora ataca a mi amigo… esta no se la perdonaré nunca, ¡lo voy a matar! _

-Happy… -murmuró la rubia desde el suelo.

-¡Corre Lucy! –_fue lo único que se me ocurrió en el momento._ –Él es mas fuerte de lo que parece.- _no voy a permitir que te sigan golpeando, prefiero morir que verte sufrir, por lo que más quieras… ¡solo huye!-_ ¡Yo me haré cargo… CORRE!

-No… -agregó la chica. Kain aprovecho el momento y siguió aplastándola repetidas veces contra el suelo.- ¡_¿Qué demonios le pasa por la cabeza? No puede ser tan terca, ¿acaso no siente miedo, dolor?¿No ve que sufro cada vez que recibe un golpe? _

_-_¿Huir por mi cuenta? –la rubia jadeaba- NO QUIERO. _No entiendo… ¿Qué hago yo si te pasara algo? _

El grandullón la tomo desde el pelo, apretando continuamente su cabeza, la chica con su rostro al frente habló. – Siempre es más divertido cuando huimos todos juntos- lo agregó con una honesta sonrisa en su cara. -_ ¿Cómo puede pensar en los demás en su situación? Esto es tan propio de ella… pero no puedo permitirlo, ¡Tengo que hacer algo!_

-Yo soy cruel… -añadió el pelinegro mientras apretaba mucho más la cabeza de la joven, dando así su golpe final y acabar de una buena vez con estas personas. -Destruiré tu linda cara.

-¡Lucy!- _Grité desesperado._ _¡Maldición! ¡No te puedo perder! Miré hacia todas partes buscando algo con que defenderte y… lo encontré el desgraciado muñeco de ese tipo, tal vez… _

La chica comenzó a quejarse debido al intenso dolor que sentía, cuando de la nada levantó ambas piernas y golpeó a su agresor. - ¿Mi cuerpo se mueve por su cuenta? – interrogó con asombro. – miró a su compañero y lo vio sosteniendo al muñeco y comprendió todo.

_-¡Funcionó! ¡Por Igneel que funcionó! me reí del alivio, comencé a mover el muñeco de forma que mi amiga atacara como yo quisiera, ¡ningún idiota acabará con nosotros! -_ ¡Lucy esquiva eso! –_volví a mover el objeto de modo que mi compañera se doblara de una forma que nunca haría de ser ella la que controlara su cuerpo- _¡Puedes hacer cualquier movimiento! ¡La mejor Lucy esta aquí! –_seguí atacando para acabar de una vez con ese mal nacido. _

-¿Por qué ocurre esto? –exigió saber Kain sorprendido.

-¡Natsu trata de no doblarme tanto! –gritó con susto la joven. – Pero… ¡Esto si puede funcionar! _–Se me ocurrió una idea… no creo que suceda nada malo. _

El chico encendió uno de sus brazos, luego lo colocó junto con el del muñeco para lograr así que este también se encendiera. - ¡Puño de Hierro del Dragón de Fuego!- _miré a Lucy y como pensaba ella también tenía fuego ¡Esto sí va a funcionar! _

-¡No te preocupes! No es tan caliente para una persona… - _pensé un poco, la verdad, dudó que suceda algo malo, pero vale la pena intentarlo, esto es demasiado entretenido._ – O eso creo…

-¡¿Creo dices? –exclamó histérica la chica. El fuego empezó a avanzar por el muñeco haciendo que se prendiera completamente lo que a la joven le ocurrió lo mismo.

-_Esto puede ser mejor… -_¡Happy! –

-El gato entendió al instante y voló cerca de su amigo- _le lancé el muñeco.-_ ¡Aye Sir!-_ él terminaría con este plan. ¡Destruye a ese Imbecil Lucy!_

-¿Qué planean? –preguntó al borde al borde de las lágrimas la rubia, pero fue demasiado tarde, ya se encontraba en el aire, volando rápidamente hacia el enemigo. - ¡Voy a Morir!

-Movimiento Especial… _-Hablé ahora tranquilo, nada malo le había pasado a ella. -_ ¡Lucy FIRE!

La chica dio de lleno al pelinegro arrojándolo por lo aires, cayó al suelo inconciente, dándoles la victoria a los magos de Fairy Tail.

-¿G-ganamos? –preguntó contenta la ojicafé.

-¡Sii! –celebraban escandalosamente los chicos. _¡Que alivio! Ella esta a salvo, nunca me voy perdonar por lo que la hice pasar._

-¡Aye!

-¡Pose de victoria! –el chico tomo nuevamente el muñeco y lo puso en otra extraña forma. La pobre maga se dobló, sufriendo por última vez el ser controlada.

-Ya no mas… por favor.

_Mientras la contemplaba realizado la pose de victoria, me prometí que nunca más la haría sufrir de nuevo, la protegería de todas las formas posibles._

_**Nunca lo pensé… **pero ella se convirtió en alguien muy importante y especial para mí. Algún día se lo diré. _

**¿Fin? **


	2. Chapter 2

_Two-shot._

_Este capitulo está basado en el capi 122 del animé._

_Fairy Tail no me pertenece es del genialoso Hiro Mashima-Sensei. _

**~ Lucy POV~**

Acnología se elevo por los aires, ninguno de nuestros ataques logró causar algún daño en ese monstruo, y por lo que dijo Gildartaz solo habíamos hecho que se enfureciera mas, miré a mi amigos… todos estaba igual que yo, cansados, heridos y lo que es peor asustados…

Nada impediría que aquel dragón nos aniquilara de una buena vez.

¿De qué sirvió la victoria contra Grimoere Heart y el Maestro Hades? Eso quedó en el pasado comparado a la terrible amenaza que teníamos por delante…

Wendy lloraba descontroladamente, Gajeel y Gray miraban la escena con impotencia, los demás estaban igual o más afligidos que ellos, tratando de encontrar a alguien que me transmitiera algo de confianza fijé mi mirada en Natsu…

-¡¿De qué sirvió que aprendiera la magia para matar dragones?! –exclamó con frustración mientras golpeó el suelo. No lo podía creer, el siempre alegre y positivo Natsu actuaba pesimista, no hallé las palabras para animarlo, a fin de cuentas ¿de que servía? ahora solo tenía un sentimiento reflejado en su rostro… desesperación, a estas alturas no tenía idea de que hacer.

Fairy Tail siempre significo para mí más que un gremio; una familia, y desde el momento que el Maestro decide sacrificarse por nosotros ya supe que nada de lo que hiciéramos nos permitiría volver a casa todos juntos. Esa bestia estaba apunto de acabar con mi familia y nada ni nadie nos podía ayudar.

-¡Piensa destruir la isla! –exclamó alguien más atrás. -¡Es un rugido!

Volví a mirar a mis amigos, esta vez gritaban ordenes para crear alguna defensa y poder recibir el impacto del ataque, ¿es que acaso nuestras aventuras estaban llegando a su fin? ¿No podría volver a compartir con todos ellos? No pude soportar más… lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mi rostro, agaché mi cabeza.

-Todo esto es inútil… -hablé llena de desesperación- ¿Este va a ser nuestro final? – por mi mente comenzaron a correr miles de imágenes y recuerdos del gremio, las risas, las peleas, las aventuras vividas, las misiones a las que iba con Natsu y los demás… ¿Nunca más podría compartir con él?

-¡Todos los que puedan usar magia defensiva, usen todo su poder! –gritó una orden Erza.

-¡Concentren todo su poder mágico a Levy y Fried!-

Esto es todo… mis lagrimas no paraban, pero no me arrepiento de nada, viví feliz, justo cuando me estaba dando por vencida, mire una mano que se alzaba delante de mi… Era Natsu.

-¡No vamos a dejar que esto se acabe así! –gritó con una determinación reflejada en su mirada y por ningún momento lo dude, sólo con decirlo de esa manera le creí. Si Natsu no estuviera a mi lado no se que seria de mi. Me tomó fuertemente de la mano y mis miedos desaparecieron, la calidez y seguridad que transmitía fueron suficientes para calmarme.

-¡Sí! ¡Definitivamente no me rendiré! –exclamé con todas mis fuerzas. Si él permanecía a mi lado no tengo nada que temer.

Todos nos tomamos de las manos formando un gran círculo lleno de esperanza y concentrando lo que nos quedaba de poder mágico por nuestro futuro.

-¡Todos unan sus poderes como si fueran uno! –gritó Gray. – Enseñémosle a ese criatura el vínculo de nuestro gremio.

-Así es… volvamos todos juntos a casa… -habló con lágrimas en los ojos el Maestro.

Volví a observar los rostros de mis amigos y el cambio era sorprendente, nada de indecisión, esperanza reflejada en cada mirada. Cada uno de ellos tenía un lugar en mi corazón. Giré mi rostro hacia la derecha y de nuevo miré a Natsu me tenía firmemente de la mano transmitiéndome todavía su calidez, me reconfortaba que aún en la peor situación siempre esta junto a mí y recordé la primera vez que nos conocimos, él también me tomó de la mano y me invitó a Fairy Tail… esa fue la mejor decisión de mi vida… **Nunca lo pensé **pero desde ese instante siempre estuve enamorada de él.

-¡A FAIRY TAIL! – gritamos al unísono.

El ataque cayó sobre nosotros…

**16 de Diciembre del X784. Tenroujima. **

**Acnología aniquiló la isla. Y luego desapareció una vez más. **

**No hubo sobrevivientes… **

**FIN**

_¡Hola!_

_Bueno siempre pensé que este fic solo iba ser un one-shot, pero como estuve leyendo por ahí algunos reviews me pidieron que lo continuara xDDD _

_Por falta de tiempo no pude hacerlo antes, pero… Aquí lo tienen! _

_Espero les haya gustado, y de verdad me dio penita escribirlo D: todavía me cuesta asimilar que no estuvieron por ¡7 años! _

_Ahora si que si esto es todo… _

_En fin se cuidan y si pueden me dejan un review ¿si? Me gustaría mucho saber que les pareció la conti ^^_

_Bye!_

_**Akira ^w^**_


End file.
